PPGRRB: Everything Counts
by Julie9lives
Summary: Just another Fanfiction of the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys. Townsville has finally calm down. No more monsters. Now the girls can live a normal life now. With only have super-hearing and flying ability. How on earth will they be able to handle the boys? Yup that's right. The boys are back and and are also attending the same High school as the girls. :)
1. Everything counts: Introduction

Fanfiction PPG/RRB

Title: Everything counts.

Pairing :PPG/RRB

Rating: M\R Violence Language

Note: Hello! :D I'm posting Chapters every Friday or Thrusday. (ONLY IF THE FIRST CHAPTER GOES WHILE!) Depending if I get busy. This Fanfiction is obviously about the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys. Oh and the introduction is really short. x3

.:Introduction :.

Hi! I'm Blossom, the Leader of The Powerpuff girls. I have two sisters named Bubbles and Buttercup. Back when we were little my sister and I had these superpowers. And we use our superpowers to protect Townsville. But when we got older we lost our superpowers or I should say they kind of faded away. We can still fly and use super-hearing but the rest just faded away for some reason.  
My Dad is a Professor. He creates a lot of stuff in he's Lab downstairs. Our dad actually created my sister and I. We aren't aliens or monsters. So what if my sisters and I was created downstairs laboratory in a fat black pot! ...That sounds really creep...Whatever back to my story! ANYWAYS when our dad was putting the ingredients for the perfect little girls! He accidentally added chemical X. Which gave us our superpowers in the first place.  
I guess you can say we aren't normal. But that's okay. As long as I know my dad and Townsville loves my sister and I. I can live a normal life because "Everythings counts."

.:End of Introduction:.

Thank to you's who ever read this really short introduction. I'm posting the first chapter later today. :)


	2. Everything counts : Chapter 1

Everything Counts: Chapter 1

Pairing: PPG/RRB

* * *

BEEP BEEP!  
"Fuck...what time is it? Damn it's 6:00am. Oh fuck I forgot we have school. Umm...5 more Mins is okay right?" Buttercup thought to herself

"Buttercup! Get up! First day of school today!" Blossom yelled from downstairs.

"Urgggh...give me 5mins.." Mumble Buttercup.

A few seconds past and all of sudden Buttercups room's door open. And sure enough Blossom was standing in the doorway. "Buttercup , I hate to nag but get up and get ready for school. I don't want to drag you out of bed."

"Uh huh..." Buttercup said rolling to the other side of her bed.

Then Blossom walk towards Buttercup's bed and said "Bubbles made waffles with strawberries."

Buttercup automatically got up and said "Im up!"

"Good! See you downstairs" Blossom said while walking out Buttercup's room.

* * *

"Do we have to go? I mean it's only if we want right?" Butch whinnied

"Yes dumbass. We have to go or I'm gonna died from stupidness from you fools." Brick snapped

"Your such an ass you know that?" Butch reply.

"Guys, I don't mean to interpret your brotherly conversation but we're gonna be late. It's already 8:09am School starts 8:15am" Boomer said while eating pancakes.

"Oh shit...come on boys. We gonna go."Brick said.

"But I'm not done with my pancakes!" Boomer yelled.

"Boomer there fucking pancakes! You always eat pancakes." Brick yelled back.

"Okay I'm coming!" Boomer said following his brother.

* * *

"Hey girls! What's up?"

"Hey Robin! Good. Made strawberry waffles for breast feast today." Bubbles said

"Yum. Sounds good." Robin reply

"Hell yea they were!" Buttercup said

"Hahaha. Hey whose has Reading 2? I only know that Mitch and Princess do." Robin said

"Bubbles and I do. But Blossom has IB (advance placement) Schedule . She's on the top level" Buttercup said

"Oh cool. Well I gonna get to my locker. See ya." Robin said while waving back to them.

"Well I got to go too. Can't be late neither." Blossom said.

"Okay. Bye." Bubbles and Buttercup said and left to class.

* * *

"Welcome to Toon High School boys. I am your principal. Called me Mr. Black . From today and till you graduate from here. No monkey business. Got it? " said

Boomer and Butch just nodded there heads.

"Good! Now here is your schedule. If you have any question just ask anyone from there school. Oh Brick I put you in a more advance classes. Your ISAT score are great."

" Thanks a lot." Brick said while grabbing his schedule.

"This young man will show you to your first period. His name is . His our counselor, so if you any problems. is here for you." said Mr. Black

The boys said there thanks you and followed out Mr. Clark

* * *

"Okay everyone Listen up. We have two new students. Boys why don't you introduce yourselfs?" Said Mrs. Honey

"Hi! I'm Boomer and I hope to get to know you guys well." Boomer said

"Yo I'm Butch. Nice to meet y'all." Butch said

"Fuck! it's the Rowdyruff boys. What are they doing here? Damn it." Buttercup thought to herself.

Buttercup turn around to see if Bubbles Reacted the same way she did. But she didnt. She actually looked kind of happy. No. Actually she looked really happy but why? Why was she so happy to see them. There the Rowdyruff boys for crying out loud. There our enemies. There's nothing good about them. "Whatever." Buttercup Mumble to herself.

Buttercup turned around "Wait where's brick? Da fuck? There's only two. Unless he's in a different class. Yea thats probalay it."

"Okay Boomer you can sit behind bubbles by the window. And Butch you can sit in front of Robin to the wall of the middle row. Now lets start class shall we?"

"I wonder if they have the same lunch period too. Ha, is it just me or Butch actually looks more older looking. I mean obviously He's gonna get older but he looks like a man. A good looking man. Wait da fuck? Did I just say Butch is good looking? Pffffff! No what was I thin-

"BUTTERCUP! Your turn to read dear. Stop daydreaming." Mrs. Honey said."

"Oh my bad. Umm what page are we on?" Buttercup said

"Buttercup pay more atte-

RING RING!

"Oh nevermind. No homework." said Mrs. Honey

"Thank god! Now next is math 2 Great...Atleast Mitch has math 2" Buttercup thought to herself walking towards the door.

* * *

"Boomer what class you got next?" Butch Asked

"I got Science. But At least I'm not alone" Boomer Answer

"Damn, I got math 2. Wait what do you mean you're not alone?"

"I'm with Bubbles. Aren't I lucky." Boomer said with a big cheesy smile.

"What's up with the smile? You like her or something?" Butch said

"Huh? No-o! I m-mean she's so sweet and adorable how can you not like her." Boomer said

"Whatever you say Cinderella. See you later." Butch said

"Oh Bye!" Boomer said while waving.

"Damn I'm gonna be late for math 2. Hah, why does it matter. I'm new here. They can't do anything about it. I mean Its not my fault for being late when I don't know the school well enough." Butch thought to himself.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Moreno. Nice to see all of you kiddo. Now let's get star-"

All of sudden a door slides open. "Sorry I'm late. I'm new here. I was trying to find Math class."  
Butch said rubbing the back of his head.

"And who are you?" ask Mr. Moreno

"The name is Butch."

"Oh you must be the new student. Umm take a seat next to Am-

"Next to the gorgeous girl with the red hair?" Butch said

"Ugh..yes. Her name is Amber." Mr. Moreno said in disgust. "Anyways lets get to back what I was talking about shall we?"

"Damn she's hot. Long red silky hair, nice body, and those eyes are just wow. I never seen someone with yellow eyes like that. Hah, I have great taste unlike Boomer. I mean Bubbles ain't bad. She got good feature too. But a Powerpuff girl? Really? She an enemy. But whatever. Lets just enjoy Science with sweet little Amber." Butch thought

"So your new here?" Amber said

"Oh yea. I use to go to Kelly High School. But then my brother and I move here because our place wasn't great. So we decide to find a better place." Butch reply with one of those killer smile.

Amber blushes a little of the sight of Butch's smile and said "You have brothers?"

"Yea. Two of them. One named Brick and the other names Boomer."

"Oh how nice. We should have some lunch toge-"

"Amber and Butch could you please stop chatting over there. It's very distracting. If you children want to talk so much. Come up here in front of the class and explain what I just said" Mr. Moreno said flatly.

"Fine, we will." Butch said while standing like there's no Tomarrow.

"Butch, what are you doing? We're gonna look like idiots." Amber whisper and tugging at Butch's arm.

"Just follow my lead. I got this." Butch reply.

"Well then? Go ahead." said Mr. Moreno

Butch looked at the class and said "Alright kiddo, Captain Boring as Hell told you guy about stupid fucking algebra problems. And how to solve for x.

Then the whole class starts laughing but is interpret when Mr. Moreno slammed his ruler on his desk. "Be quiet! Don't encourage his act-"

RING RING!

"Oh there's the bell. Class is dismiss.  
No homework. Butch can I speak with you?" said

"Okie dokie." Butch said "Fuck. If I get detention on the first day. Brick gonna kill me if he finds out." Butch thought to himself.

"Butch, about the incident today. I'm a very laid back teacher. But please don't push my buttons. I'm letting you off the hook since it's the first day of school. But next time or lets hope it wont be a next time because then I'll set your monkey business straight to detention got it? So promise me you wont do it again" Mr. Moreno said

"Okay Moreno. But I don't think I can promise you that thought. " Butch said

"Then I guess I will hope you wont do that again." said Mr. Moreno with a smile "Now get to lunch."

"Thank Moreno!" Butch said while waving goodbye.

* * *

"Hey Bubbles! You gonna sign up for band or drama?" said Rick holding his lunch tray while setting himself to Bubbles' table.

"I actually wanted to do both. But who knows." Bubbles said

"But Bubbles you should join the chorus. You have a great voice." said Grace

"Aww thanks. But I must rather do band or drama." Bubbles said while playing with her food.

Just then a boy named Max pass by. "Oh my god Its him." Bubbles thought to herself while her heart was beating too fast that she almost felt that her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

"Oh look Bubbles. Its Max! why don't you go say hi?" Grace said

"No no no! I can't do that. I'm too nervous." Bubbles said fidgeting with her fingers.

"Bubbles you had a crush on Max since the beginning of high school. We're Junior now. I think you should tell him how you feel." said Grace

"Yeah I agree with Grace. If it don't turn out right. Then I punch him for reject such an amazing person that deserve more." said Rick.

"Aww thanks Rick. But how? A love letter? Face to face?"

"Face to face is probably the best."

"Yea but more scary because then you can see their reaction" said Rick

Grace elbow Rick "RICK! Don't get Bubbles scared! She's already scared enough just thinking about It!"

"Oh sorry."

"Thanks guys but I think I'm better off just keeping It to myself." Bubbles said.

"Come on Bubbles! Why would he reject you anyways. Your very well-known around the school. You're the sweetest person Rick and I ever know. And your straight up gorgeous. So just believe in yourself." Grace said putting her arm around Bubbles.

"Yea! And that will get Tiffany jealous too!" Rick said

"I don't want to get Tiffany involve. She just all bad news. Everybody knows her. She's smart and gorgeous too!" Bubbles said

"Then I guess we have some competition then." Grace said

"Doesn't Tiffany already have a boyfriend anyways?" Rick said

"Yea, but I heard that they broke up during the summer. So Tiffany is single again." Bubbles reply.

"She's such a dirty little whore. Always thinks she better than everybody. She almost like Princess. But at least the girl is kinder than Tiffany." Grace said

"That's true." Rick said

"But even thought Tiffany is Horrible to everybody. Her brother is the total opposite. He's real sweetheart. And sings really good." Bubbles said

"Oh yea! Umm his name is...what is it?" Rick asks

"I think its Josh Goodmen. Am I right?" said Grace

"Bingo! There you go. He's in my Math class. First period." Rick said

"Really? Did you talk to him?" Bubbles said

"No, not really. He's really quiet in class. Hardly talks." Rick said

"Really? I expected him to be more outgoing since he's sings." Said Grace

RING RING!

"Oh lunch period is over. Darn. Who got gym fifth period?" Said Bubbles

"I do!" Said Grace

" I have Science." Said Rick

When Bubbles Got up to put her tray in the garbage can. Bubbles accidentally bump into Tiffany. And all of Bubbles' food colored Tiffany's white dress.

"Oh my god! I'm sooo sor-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU RUINED MY DRESS! YOU CLUMSY BITCH! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" Tiffany yelled

"Well, Bubbles wouldn't had bump into you, if you weren't in the way." Grace yelled back.

"Oh look your black bitch is here. Where's prince charming?" said Tiffany

"Shut up Tiffany. Don't be such a Drama Queen. I bet you have thousand of dresses since your so damn rich." Rick said

"Oh how sweet! Bubbles you have such caring friends. Too bad they can't dodge this!" Just then Tiffany throws a slice of pizza at Grace "Opps! My bad. My hand just slipped." Tiffany said giggling.

"That's It!" Grace then grabs a slice of pie and throw it at Tiffany but hits someone else instead. And before you know it a big food-fight occurs.

"ENOUGH!" said Mr. Black "Who started this?"

No one reply

"WHO STARTED THIS? IM NOT GOING TO REPEAT MYSELF OR EVERYONE IS IN TROUBLE!"

Then everyone point at Tiffany, Rick, Grace, And Bubbles.

"You four, Come to my office right now. Everybody get to class."

"Oh gosh. why me!" Bubbles thought to herself while following Mr. Black to his office

THE END OF CHAPTER 1.

* * *

How you guys like it? Please leave a review.

Favorite? Or follow maybe?

Email: (julie9lives )

Contact me on my email if you have any ideas on my story. Or question. I will respond quickly as possible.

Thank you guys for reading. :)


	3. Everything counts: Chapter 2

Everything Counts: Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay. I know It took forever. But here it is! Sorry if its short. Well Enjoy! ^-^

PPG&RRB Pairing

* * *

"I'm very disappointed about your behavior. You kids were the ones I least expect to do such a thing expect for Rick. S-"

"HEY!" Rick interrupted.

"ANY WHO! Who started it?" Mr. Black asked.

"Bubbles started it. She dumped her tray on me." Tiffany said. "No! It was an accident. I didn't know Tiffany was coming that way." Bubbles said.

"Bubbles don't lie. You did it on purpose!" Tiffany said

"No I didn't! I would ne-" Bubbles was just then interrupted by Mr. Black. "Bubbles and Tiffany, since you two seem to be the cause. Then I want you two to clean the mess in the lunch room after school as your punishment. And I want a 4,000 word essay from each of one you kids explaining what you could have done better in the situation. It's due next thing tomorrow morning. Do I have myself clear?"

"But!" Grace whined.

"No buts. Now get to class. You don't want to be late for your next class do you? You only have 2 minutes to get to class. So giddy up" Mr. Black said

"Yes Mr. Black" Said the 4 of them.

"Urrgh! First you ruined my dress, second I have to clean the lunch room with Bubbles and now I have to write a 4,000 word essay too. You guys are so dead. Rick, I want you to write my report. If you don't then you and I are going to have trouble. And we don't want that right? Thanks sweetie. Chow" Tiffany said walking to her next class.

"Who does she think she is?" Grace said

"I don't know but now I have two reports to write tonight." Rick said

"Guys, I know your mad right now but I think we should get to class. We only have 45 seconds to get to class." Bubbles said

"Oh gosh really? Dang it! Good luck getting to class Rick! Come on Bubbles let's go." Grace said while grabbing Bubbles' arm.

* * *

"Class since you did such a great job today. You all have 30mins of free time. So go study, talk, or do whatever you want just don't be loud. Got it?" said Mrs. William

"Yes Mrs. William." Said the class

"Hey Blossom. I have a question. Umm If 9^x-9^x-1=24 then what's the value of (6x)^x ?" Philly asked

"Oh well, Let's rewrite 9^(x - 1) as 9^x · 9^(-1) = 9^x · 1/9 Then we have 9^x - 9^x·1/9 = 24. You can factor out 9^x from both terms on the left side like this 9^x · (1 - 1/9) = 24. If we Simplify it then it would look like this 9^x · (8/9) = 24. Next Multiply both sides by 9/8: 9^x = 27 Since 9 = 3^2, we can write it as 3^(2x) = 27. Also Since 3^3 = 27, we know that 2x = 3 and x = 1.5 which leads to 6x = 9 Therefore, (6x)^x is the same as (9)^x which we've already seen is equal to 27. Does that make sense?" said Blossom.

"Yea thanks Blossom. I knew it would be easy if you explained it." Philly said while patting Blossom's back.

"Oh you're welcome. Anytime." Blossom said smiling.

"Ha-ha yea. So want to have lunch togeth-" Philly said blushing.

"Blossom! Come here!" Yelled some girls.

"Coming! Talk to you later Philly." Blossom said waving at Philly.

"Blossom what were you and Philly doing?" Rachael asked

"Oh he didn't understand a math problem. So I just helped him that's all." Blossom replied

"Oh come on Blossom! Philly had a crush on you since last year. Didn't you know? He's crazy about you. Plus Philly not bad looking either. He's pretty cute."

"Yea Blossom, and he's pretty popular with the ladies. And I also heard that he's a great kisser." Heather added

"Girls stop! I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now. I mean Philly is cute but I rather stay single. It'll be easier for me." Blossom said

"Come on! Your lucky you got guys head over heels for you. I mean Bubbles got tons of guys crushing on her, but your pretty popular yourself too." Kenzie said

"Yea! I don't understand you sometimes Blossom. If I were you, I would have gone out with Philly Willy a long time ago." Heather said

"Heather!" yelled the girls

"What? I'm just saying. Geesh." Heather replied while shrugging

"Girls. I understand what you're saying but I really don't want a boyfriend right now." said Blossom

"Fine be that way. But you should at least think about it before you decide right away. It's the first day of school. You have the rest of the year to think about it." Rachael said

"Okay. I can do that I guess. Oh why you called me over here anyways?" Blossom asked

"Oh yeah! Blossom you heard about the 3 new boys who transfer here? There all brothers and are drop dead sexy." Kenzie said

"No I haven't. They sound familiar." Blossom said. "Maybe it's the Rowdyruff boys. But how? I thought they left Townsville for good. What should we do? They could be even more dangerous. I can't even fight them now since I lost some of my powers. All I can do is fly. But I could be wrong. Yes, it couldn't be the boys. They left Townsville ages ago. They can't possible come bac-"

"Blossom are you thinking again?" Rachael asked

"Ahh...what?

"You make weird faces when you think a lot." Rachael said

"I do?" Blossom said

"Yeah! You didn't know? You make a lot of funny ones too. But some of the guys in our class thinks it's cute. Don't ask me why cause I don't know." Rachael replied

"Oh gosh. Ummm...Kenzie? Can you continue with what you were saying about the 3 transfer students?" Blossom said.

"Oh of course. Well I heard the 3 transfer student are brothers and are drop dead GOURGOUS! There names are Brick, Boomer , And Butch. And they supposedly call themself The Rowdyruff boys." Kenzie said while playing with her long black curly hair.

"What? Are you serious?" Blossom said. "Oh gosh, my heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. But why did my heart skip a beat? Am I nervous? Or am I actually happy? No! These feelings towards them will never change. I will always hate them. There The Rowdyruff boys for crying out loud. There evil and full of bad news. I can't possible fall for them. Urgh I'm so stupid." Blossom thought to herself.

RING RING!

"Oh there's the bell. Well class dismiss. No homework." Mrs. Willam said while fixing up some papers together.

"What's your next period Blossom?" Kenzie asked

"Gym. And you guys?" Blossom replied

"Shoot I had Spanish." said Rachael

"I have algebra 3." said Heather

"I have Gym too!" said Kenzie

"Oh cool. Lets go to Gym together! Bye girls!" Blossom said waving to her friends. "Why do I have a bad feeling about Gym all of a sudden. It's probably just me."

* * *

"Alriiiiight! Listen up kids! Today I'll let you guys chose between the two. Volleyball or Tennis! Chose wisely. Raise your hand for Tennis!" said Mr. Archer.  
Only about 10 kids raise their hands.

"Okay then it's settled! Volleyball It Is. I'm going to pair you up in partners in boy and girl. Don't get mad if you don't like your partner." said Mr. Archer.  
"Hey Blossom! Look It's Brick!" said Kenzie

"What? Oh gosh, I hope I'm not paired up with him." Blossom replied sighing.

"Alright! Next pair is...Brick and Blossom." Yelled Mr. Archer

"What! I jinxed it. Didn't I?" Blossom said looking at Kenzie.

"You sure did! Good luck." said Kenzie waving at Blossom.

"Thanks." said Blossom while walking her way to Brick's side. "Why does he look so different? He's much taller than me. And He it seems like he never cuts his hair. It's so long and silky. Blossom thought to herself. "Man! What products do you put in your hair? " Blossom blurted out.

"Huh? What?" Brick said while turning around

"Oh gosh! Did I blurt that out? Why does my cheeks feel like there on fire?" Blossom mumbled to herself.

Brick look at the embarrassed girl fidgeting with her fingers and signs "I put coconut oil."

"Huh?" Blossom said blinking her eyes.

"Well, you ask what products I put in my hair. I put coconut oil to keep my ends healthily. I also use either Suave professionals for men shampoo or conditioner. It makes your hair much stronger and healthier. Plus it has a nice scent. Anything else you want to know dear?" Brick said

"Umm where do you buy your p-products?" Blossom said "Did he call me dear? Is he provoking me?"

"You either get them at Target or Wal-Mart." Brick said crossing his arms.

"Oh thanks for the info." Blossom said shyly.

"No problem." Brick said looking away from Blossom.

"I'm so stupid! Why would I ask such a question. Brick seem annoyed by me. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Blossom thought to herself.

"Alriiiiiight! Each pair goes to a court but there's only 4 courts so 4 pairs are left. Those 4 pairs will keep track of the points. The losing team will have to keep track of the points next. And the other team will play the winning team." yelled Mr. Archer "ARE YOU READY?"

"YEA" The class yelled back.

"Ummm...Brick?" Blossom question.

"What?" Brick replied not even turning around

"Can I serve first?" Blossom said

"Why?" Brick said while turning around

"Well, I kind of suck at volleyball..." Blossom said

"It doesn't make a difference. Either way, your still hitting the ball over the net." Brick said walking away

"Who does he think he is? Treating me like I'm 5 years old. I'll show him." Blossom thought to herself

"Are you guys ready?" said Alexis

"What do you think?" Brick replied

"Well, that's why I asked dumbass!" Alexis said

"Stop asking and start playing. Your wasting time dumbass." Brick said

"OMG!" Alexis whinnied stomping her feet.

"Calm down Alexis. Lets beat them! They don't know who they're messing with." said Tommy

"Oh will see about that." Brick said confidently

"Brick! You can't overestimate yourself. Don't be cocky. I don't want to look like an idiot if we lose." Blossom said

"Who said we'll lose?" Brick said smirking "Oh we'll win. I'm not losing to a couple of dumbasses."

"God my head hurts...Just 5 more minutes left and It'll all be done. The game is a tie so it won't be easy to win. Man I want to win so bad. I hate stupid Alexis and her stuck up friend Tommy. They think there so cool because their friends with Tiffany. What's so good about Tiffany? She's like Satan Daughter. Man, why are we outside playing Volleyball in this heat anyways. It's soooo hot. Gosh...why my vision so blurry. And I feel like I'm going to faint."

"Blossom are yo-" Brick turned around to see the sight of the girl falling to floor. But just in time Brick catches her. "Blossom umm...can you hear me? You there? Hey idiot wake up." But no response. "Fuck...she must be de-hydrated." Brick mumbled to himself. "Hey can someone get a teacher here?"

"Oh okay!" Alexis said running off.

Minutes later Alexis comes running with Mr. Archer.

"Where is she?" said Mr. Archer

"Over here! She's with Brick." Alexis said panting

"Is she okay?" said Archer

"I think she's De-hydrated sir." Brick said

"What are you waiting for! Take to the nurse office! Go now Brick!"

"What m-me? Sir I ca-"

"Hurry! Your partner needs medical attention right away!" said Mr. Archer

Brick sighs, puts the young girl on his back, and walks to Nurse's office.

* * *

"Your still the same old Blossom. Always making me worry about you." Brick sighs "Man your heavy. Your eating too much sweets aren't you? What have I told you about that habit of yours?" Brick said

"Fuck I'm doing it again. I'm talking to myself. I really got to stop that. Are you still knock out Blossom?" No response.

"Man where's the Nurse's office? Its my first day here! Fuck it!" Brick snapped

"It's on the b-bottom floor...Its room 110A." Blossom mumble "Not to be mean but can you hurry... I really don't fee-"

"What? Hey Blossom! Wakey wakey!" No response again. Brick sighs "Darn it. I need to hurry. She doesn't sound good at all...wait did she hear me talking to myself? Fuck...Brick just talking to yourself okay."

"Hmmm...Bottom floor, room 110A? Oh there it is!" Brick then pulled the door "Excuse we need medical attention right away!"

"Huh! Oh my! Come in and set her on the bed over here!" The nurse said

"Okay" Brick closed the door and put the Blossom on the bed. "I think she's de-hydrated. This happen in Gym class. We were outside and I guess the heat got to her."

"Okay! Leave the rest to me. You can seat right there." the nurse offered

"Thanks..."

"Oh by the way...What's your name? I haven't seen you around." the nurse asked

"My name is Brick Jojo. I just transfer here today along with my two brothers. " Brick said

"Oh how lovely! What are your brother's names?"

"Butch and Boomer. Be careful with them. There troublemakers." Brick said sighing

"Really? I have two sons who are troublemakers. So I guess I know how you feel then." The nurse replied

"That's nice. Umm what's your name miss?" Brick asked

"Oh my how rude of me! You call me Mrs. Love. Nice to meet you Brick." Mrs. Love said smiling

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Love." Brick said

"Okay! Blossom just needs rest. I need to run some errands. So can you stay here when she wakes up?"

"Oh umm sure..." Brick said

"Oh Thank you so much! I'll be back!" Mrs. Love said while closing the door.

Brick rested his elbow on the armchair and relax his muscles . "You own me big time pinkie..."

* * *

How you guys like it? Please leave a review. .

I do take your reviews quite seriously! So anything like advice or improvement is welcome!

Favorite? Or follow maybe?

Thank you guys for reading. :)


End file.
